


Romantic Dreams

by witchyavenger



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cockwarming, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, No use of y/n, PIV Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, bit of soft!Santi bc he's kinda romantic, mentions of oral (f receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: Song fic based on Romantic Dreams by Deftones
Relationships: Santiago "Pope" Garcia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Romantic Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> May have misused the lyrics to serve my own purposes but who cares lmao  
> Also on tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/642668238383316992/romantic-dreams

_**Process your constant changing phases** _

_**I watch them** _

Another gasp. You’ve lost count of how many times he’d drawn that sound from you tonight. He’s biting down your neck and soothing the sting with a kiss or lick every time. The bittersweet combination of rough and tender, he knows you love so much. 

With rhythmic thrusts, he’s moving inside of you. Dragging his length along your walls, deep enough to hit that one spot. The spot that has you reeling, moaning his name and clawing at his shoulders. It’s ruthless, the accuracy with which he always manages to get you feeling like your floating. He notices every change in your reaction, every twitch of your face, every jolt of your back, every spasm of your legs. 

Your hips are pressing up against his, a strong hand moves down to hold you in place. He’s gripping you tightly, you might even bruise, but it doesn’t hurt. It’s unrestrained, exactly what you need. You want him to touch you like that.

His stubble is deliciously rasping over your skin in the crook of your neck. He moves his lips over your collarbone and down your chest. Open mouthed kisses pressed down the valley between your breast and on your sternum. It tickles and you giggle. His eyes snap up to you, fingers coming up to hold you down where your ribs are. Without a second’s hesitation, he wraps his mouth around your nipple. You moan at the feeling and you know his gaze is still glued to your face. His tongue darts over the bud, he’s sucking and biting, drawing as many sounds and as many shudders he can from you. 

His movements never falter, his hips are still snapping against yours in a steady pace. He can read you like a book, he knows where to touch you, how fast or slow he needs to go. It’s written all over your body for him. 

_**Releasing right on cue** _

_**In time, in sync** _

_**Tonight the stage is yours** _

Right now your body tells him you’re close. So close to release. Deep, intense strokes have you breathing his name into the night time and time again. 

“Santi… Please, Santi” 

He groans against your chest at the desperation in your voice. Your nails rake down his back, leaving a burning pain in their wake. Once you pass over the curve of his spine you grab his butt. The muscle is firm under in your grasp The gesture spurs him on even more. You’re one with him. Connected on the most intimate level. Lovers reunited. He wants tonight to be about you. He always does, but especially tonight. 

_**So why wait to discover your dream?** _

_**Now is your chance** _

He’d been planning to ask you for weeks. Although he never expected to be the one to settle down he eventually grew tired. One day he started craving it. A home, a family. Security. It was all he wanted after everything turned sour in Colombia. That’s when he started imagining it. A future, a life with somebody else. That somebody was you. 

“Fuck, I love you”, he moans when you find that sweet spot below his ear. 

When he asked you about your future together, he was nervous. He wanted. He needed it. A house, a family. His dream come true… he was scared, but it was the right time to ask. Corny, on fucking Valentine’s Day, but it was his opportunity. When you said yes, he felt himself breathe calmly again. His heart finally relaxing in his chest. You teased him for picking the date, but he knew just the way to shut you. 

He made you cum on his mouth until you forgot your own name, before making love to you like he had some many times before. Never once did it feel the same as the time before. 

_**I promise** _

_**To watch and raise your babies** _

_**In time, in sync** _

_**Tonight the stage is yours** _

It was different this time too. Now bearing the promise of something more. He wanted you, all of you and all you were willing to give him in the future. 

With harsh moves inside of you, he pulled you both closer to the edge. Your arching off the mattress beneath him. Kissing him wherever you can reach. Your hands are now tangled around his neck and in the greying curls on the top of his head. You grip the roots to make him look at you. He follows your lead without question. For a moment - it couldn’t be more than a few seconds but it felt like an eternity - you just stare into each other’s souls. Reassurance that you both want this. Family. 

He worships your body with his hands, makes you feel like a goddess. He needs you to cum for him. He needs to feel you cum on his cock. 

His lips slot against yours in a desperate kiss as he pushed into you a few more times. 

_**I, I’m hypnotized by your name** _

_**I, I wish this night would never end** _

You cum around him with exhausted cries, you’re pussy clenching his dick. It makes him repeat your name among profanities like a vulgar, heavenly prayer. His movements stutter for the first time tonight. He’s hasty to follow your release and you attach your mouth to his shoulder, still breathless. You want to see him cum. Your name tumbles from his lips in what’s almost a whimper when he does. He keeps thrusting languidly when he’s painting your insides with his seed. Riding out your highs as your both gasping for air. His forehead hits your chest and you chuckle, ruffling his hair. Kissing your skin, you bask in the glory for a moment. Even after he softened inside of you, he doesn’t pull out. He has to make sure not a drop of his cum is wasted… he has a promise to keep. 

_**So why wait for the colors to bleed?** _

_**What do you expect?** _

“Do you think we did?”, he asks after a while. 

“We certainly didn’t waste any time trying. You haven’t even put me in a white dress…” 

That makes him laugh. The sound is low and vibrates against you. 

“I don’t need to see you in white to know you’re gonna look so beautiful I’ll want to try even harder. So why wait?” 

You feel the heat rise to your cheeks and drag a hand over his face for being such a sap. 

“Guess we’ll just have to do it again right now, to make sure it sticks.“ 

_**So heartless** _

_**We march into the fumes** _

_**In time, in sync** _

_**Tonight the stage is yours** _

He’s relentless again. Almost cruel with the way he’s driving into you. Your skin is on fire, both of you covered in a sheen of sweat. He rubs up and down your thighs when you ride him, gazing up at you with hooded eyes. The words on your skin are his. Proof of the love for his goddess. 

_**I, I’m hypnotized by your name** _

_**I, I wish this night would never end** _

_**I wish this night** _

He’s grinding up into you, chasing the sweet relief. He’s glued to your form, watching, touching. With the way you’re bouncing on him you have him chanting your name, incredulous that you're real. That you’re his. 

You have him cuming first this time. By barely a second as you lean on his chest to steady yourself shaking with violent shocks of delight. 

_**I, I’m hypnotized by your name** _

_**I, I wish this night would never end** _

_**I wish this night** _

_**I wish this night wouldn’t end** _

_**I wish this night** _

When you pull off and crash next to him he immediately moves to cup your core. Pushing his release that is dripping from you back in. You chuckle but the look he gives you when he kisses your hip bone shuts you up. Dark eyes filled with so much sincerity, so much hope. 

"I think we might have done it now,” you say and his expression softens. 

You settle in next to each other. Wound together under the sheets. You want to stay there forever. Just holding onto him on your bed in the dead of night.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr masterlist: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist-for-summaries-and-more-details-just


End file.
